1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds and methods of synthetic preparation in the fields of chemistry and medicine. More specifically, the present invention relates to compounds and procedures for making compounds useful in the treatment of cancer and the treatment of fungal infections.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is thought that a single, universal cellular mechanism controls the regulation of the eukaryotic cell cycle process. See, e.g. Hartwell, L. H. et al., Science (1989), 246: 629-34. It is also known that when an abnormality arises in the control mechanism of the cell cycle, cancer or an immune disorder may occur. Accordingly, as is also known, antitumor agents and immune suppressors may be among the substances that regulate the cell cycle. Thus, new methods for producing eukaryotic cell cycle inhibitors are needed as antitumor and immune-enhancing compounds, and should be useful in the treatment of human cancer as chemotherapeutic, anti-tumor agents. See, e.g. Roberge, M. et al., Cancer Res. (1994), 54, 6115-21.
Fungi, especially pathogenic fungi and related infections, represent an increasing clinical challenge. Existing antifungal agents are of limited efficacy and toxicity, and the development and/or discovery of strains of pathogenic fungi that are resistant to drugs currently available or under development. By way of example, fungi that are pathogenic in humans include among others Candida spp. including C. albicans, C. tropicalis, C. kefyr, C. krusei and C. galbrata; Aspergillus spp. including A. fumigatus and A. flavus; Cryptococcus neoformans; Blastomyces spp. including Blastomyces dermatitidis; Pneumocystis carinii; Coccidioides immitis; Basidiobolus ranarum; Conidiobolus spp.; Histoplasma capsulatum; Rhizopus spp. including R. oryzae and R. microsporus; Cunninghamella spp.; Rhizomucor spp.; Paracoccidioides brasiliensis; Pseudallescheria boydii; Rhinosporidium seeberi; and Sporothrix schenckii (Kwon-Chung, K. J. & Bennett, J. E. 1992 Medical Mycology, Lea and Febiger, Malvern, Pa.).
Recently, it has been reported that tryprostatins A and B (which are diketopiperazines consisting of proline and isoprenylated tryptophan residues), and five other structurally-related diketopiperazines, inhibited cell cycle progression in the M phase, see Cui, C. et al., 1996 J Antibiotics 49:527-33; Cui, C. et al. 1996 J Antibiotics 49:534-40, and that these compounds also affect the microtubule assembly, see Usui, T. et al. 1998 Biochem J 333:543-48; Kondon, M. et al. 1998 J Antibiotics 51:801-04. Furthermore, natural and synthetic compounds have been reported to inhibit mitosis, thus inhibit the eukaryotic cell cycle, by binding to the colchicine binding-site (CLC-site) on tubulin, which is a macromolecule that consists of two 50 kDa subunits (α- and β-tubulin) and is the major constituent of microtubules. See, e.g. Iwasaki, S., 1993 Med Res Rev 13:183-198; Hamel, E. 1996 Med Res Rev 16:207-31; Weisenberg, R. C. et al., 1969 Biochemistry 7:4466-79. Microtubules are thought to be involved in several essential cell functions, such as axonal transport, cell motility and determination of cell morphology. Therefore, inhibitors of microtubule function may have broad biological activity, and be applicable to medicinal and agrochemical purposes. It is also possible that colchicine (CLC)-site ligands such as CLC, steganacin, see Kupchan, S. M. et al., 1973 J Am Chem Soc 95:1335-36, podophyllotoxin, see Sackett, D. L., 1993 Pharmacol Ther 59:163-228, and combretastatins, see Pettit, G. R. et al., 1995 J Med Chem 38: 166-67, may prove to be valuable as eukaryotic cell cycle inhibitors and, thus, may be useful as chemotherapeutic agents.
Although diketopiperazine-type metabolites have been isolated from various fungi as mycotoxins, see Horak R. M. et al., 1981 JCS Chem Comm 1265-67; Ali M. et al., 1898 Toxicology Letters 48:235-41, or as secondary metabolites, see Smedsgaard J. et al., 1996 J Microbiol Meth 25:5-17, little is known about the specific structure of the diketopiperazine-type metabolites or their derivatives and their antitumor activity, particularly in vivo. Not only have these compounds been isolated as mycotoxins, the chemical synthesis of one type of diketopiperazine-type metabolite, phenylahistin, has been described by Hayashi et al. in J. Org. Chem. (2000) 65, page 8402. In the art, one such diketopiperazine-type metabolite derivative, dehydrophenylahistin, has been prepared by enzymatic dehydrogenation of its parent phenylahistin. With the incidences of cancer on the rise, there exists a particular need for chemically producing a class of substantially purified diketopiperazine-type metabolite-derivatives having animal cell-specific proliferation-inhibiting activity and high antitumor activity and selectivity. There is therefore a particular need for an efficient method of synthetically producing substantially purified, and structurally and biologically characterized, diketopiperazine-type metabolite-derivatives.